1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a socket connector with anti-rotation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A socket connector which is widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPU with PCB usually comprises a base, a cover, and an actuator. The cover is movably mounted on an upper surface of the base. The actuator is a cam comprising at least two cylindrical portions, central axes of which are offset from each other. One of the cylindrical portions interferes with the base and another interferes with the cover. Then, by rotation of the actuator, the cam axe moves to push or pull the cover to slide relative to the base, along an anticipative front-to-back direction, between a pin insert position and a pin engagement position. However, when the actuator is rotated to drive the cover to slide along the front-to-back direction, it may cause the cover to rotate together with it, result in a sideways movement of the cover relative to the base. When this happens, the cover may slide improperly or even may fail to slide.
To overcome above-motioned problems, a new socket connector with anti-rotation device is desired.